Wtoolsa
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: A humorous story about what happens when Summer is forced to join a computer applications class and the computer isn't her friend. (Bad summary)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: So, I always do serious-themed _O.C. _stories so I thought I'd do a humorous one. That's what you have to remember when reading this story: it's meant to be funny. It's actually based off something that happened to me and my family with our computer, so I'm sure that no one else will find this story as funny as we do. But, I thought I'd try it anyway and, don't worry, there's more "serious" stories on the way. Just let me know what you think and enjoy! And this story is dedicated to my little brother, who made up "Whootsla".

Computer applications was the boring, most tediously uselessly class that Harbor High had to offer and as Summer walked into the classroom filled with buzzing computers, she wondered how she had ever ended up there. Sure, she understood why she had been changed from Mr. O'Dell's chemistry class: she had kicked the man in the balls when he had tried to make a little chemistry with her, and the principal of the school had decided it would be the wisest thing to change her fourth period class. Though it was fortunate for Mr. O'Dell, it was unfortunate for Summer because it had landed her right in Mr. Goddard's computer class. She didn't understand computers in the first place but since the school year was nearly over, she figured she would be even more lost.

When the door opened and shut behind her, all the heads in the room turned to look in her direction. Summer groaned when she saw the pimply faces of the geeky boys that had probably never even been in the same room with a girl. Including the over-eager teacher.

However, Summer relaxed a little when she saw her boyfriend, Seth Cohen, smiling at her from his seat in the back of the room. She wiggled her fingers in a wave that was cut short when the portly, middle-aged, balding teacher walked up to her. "Can I help you, miss?" He peered at her from behind his glasses.

Summer dug into her pocket and pulled out her transfer slip. "I'm Summer Roberts." She introduced. The teacher took her paper, read it over and smiled happily.

"Well, Summer, we were just about to pick computer partners." Goddard began, though it appeared that all the partners had already been chosen. "I'd be happy to show you around the computer, if you can't find a partner." The grin grew wider.

Summer starting backing toward Seth, even though he already had another boy sitting beside him. "No, that's okay." She assured the man. "I'll just sit with Cohen."

Upon arriving at Seth's computer, Summer all but shoved the homely boy sitting next to her boyfriend out of his seat. "Get lost geek." She snapped and sat down in his newly empty chair.

Seth smiled at Summer. "So, I see you just couldn't stay away." He winked at her. They had only been going out for a few weeks and the relationship was still a sparkling novelty to the both of them.

"You wish." Summer muttered good naturedly. "I got kicked out of chemistry and this was the only open class." Her gaze swept the room and all the boys hunched eagerly over their computers. "I can see why."

Seth raised a skeptical eyebrow. "But you're great at chemistry, how'd you get kicked out?"

Summer wrinkled her nose. "Mr. O'Dell groped me so I kicked him in the balls." Seth's mouth fell open. "So anyway, what are we doing with this computer?" Summer gestured toward the machine with some disdain.

Seth studied the assignment sheet that had been passed out moments before Summer had entered the classroom. "Well," he muttered as he read. "We're supposed to construct a PowerPoint on the finer points of building a technological website."

Summer raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Cohen." She commanded, rolling her eyes. No one would be that lame to make people actually do something like that. Besides, she didn't even know what a PowerPoint was.

"I am serious, Summer." Seth handed her the sheet for her to see herself. Summer narrowed her eyes. "I guess we'd better get started."

Summer sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She pointed out, unselfconsciously. It was Cohen, after all, he knew all her faults and low points and loved her for them. "What is a PowerPoint?"

Seth couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, let's start slow." He grinned. "This is a computer, this is the keyboard and you use it to type things into the computer. This is the mouse, which moves around the screen and clicks on-" Summer swatted the back of his head.

"Shut up, Cohen." She commanded. "Just show me how to make the damn PowerPoint." At her words, the teacher looked over at her with a frown and Summer realized that the rest of the students were still probably watching Disney movies and weren't used to anything language that wasn't computer lingo.

Seth turned toward the computer to oblige and a rectangular box popped up on the screen. _Error: Wtoolsa_ the type read and beneath the words were two other click-able boxes that read _OK _and _Ignore._

Summer wrinkled her nose. "What is Wtoolsa?" She asked, pronouncing the word "Whootsla" instead of each letter, which was how Seth figured it was meant to be said.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. He knew a lot about computers but he had never seen anything called Wtoolsa before in his entire time of dealing with the machines.

Summer reached over, took the mouse and clicked the tiny X in the upper right hand corner of the box. The rectangle disappeared. "There, that solves that." She remarked, almost proudly, with a nod. "Now, the PowerPoint."

Seth moved the mouse pointer to icon that displayed the PowerPoint logo but before he could click on it, the rectangle advertising Wtoolsa appeared once again. Summer narrowed her eyes at the screen. "It's Wtoolsa again." She grumbled. Seth couldn't help but laugh, number one, at the way she pronounced the word and, number two, at the way she had seemed to have made the tiny box her arch rival. Though he had to admit, the fact that the box kept appearing wasn't making him very pleased either; they had work to do and Wtoolsa was obviously going to interfere.

Once again, the X was clicked the box disappeared. Summer scooted her chair closer toward Seth in order to see the screen better and Seth swallowed, realizing that he was going to have a hard time explaining how to make a PowerPoint on a website with Summer so close to him, smelling like strawberry shampoo. "So, first off you-" Another swallow as Summer peered closer to the screen, leaning against his shoulders. It was like they weren't even going out! He should be able to keep it together long enough to explain the finer points of computer applications but being near Summer still made Seth's heart flutter and his mouth go dry.

Before Seth could find his voice again, the Wtoolsa box popped up again and Summer jerked backward, angrily, knocking into Seth and causing his teeth to rattle. He bit into his tongue and the fluttery feelings disappeared. "Damn Wtoolsa." She grumbled to herself. Wtoolsa seemed to be making a point of ruining her first day in computer applications and Summer wasn't very pleased. No one ruined anything for Summer Roberts, not even the computer.

Seth was gingerly touching his tongue, checking for blood, while Summer leaned over him and Xed out of Wtoolsa once again. Seth looked at his girlfriend, who was looking close to experiencing one of her infamous rage blackouts. "What is the big deal with Wtoolsa anyway?" He asked her once he was certain there was no blood coming from his tongue.

Summer looked back at him. "Well, first of all, it should stop popping up because I clicked the X. And I know enough about computers to know that when you click the X the thing is supposed to go away." She began. "Further more," (_Did I really just say 'further more?' _Summer questioned to herself. _Lit class must really be paying off.) _"I don't know what it is and you don't know what it is and it's just getting in the way of the stupid PowerPoint and nothing gets in the way of something I have to do." She nodded to accent her point.

"Ah-huh." Seth muttered. "Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing." He clicked a blank document on the PowerPoint and opened the page. "So, you click the header box to enter whatever you want the title of the slide to be." Seth started back on explaining the PowerPoint. Summer sighed; Wtoolsa was more interesting.

As if reading her mind, the Wtoolsa box cheerily popped back over the slide Seth was writing _by Summer Roberts & Seth Cohen _on and wouldn't let him continue to type. Summer's eyes grew wide; this Wtoolsa thing was just getting ridiculous now. "What the hell is Wtoolsa!" She all but screamed, causing all the other students in the room to jump in surprise and look in her direction. Summer snatched the mouse away from Seth and started clicking the X frantically; the box refused to disappear. "Go away you damn Wtoolsa!"

Seth snatched the mouse away from her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Summer! Relax!" She looked at him and look a deep breath.

"You're right." She breathed, smoothing her hair with her palms. "Wtoolsa is no big deal." Another deep breath. Summer looked at the screen; Wtoolsa was still looking back at her. "We'll just get on a different computer, one that doesn't have Wtoolsa."

Seth figured that was a good idea, especially since their teacher was staring at Summer like he couldn't figure out what to do with her. He knew she couldn't afford to get kicked out of another class, even if the first time wasn't her fault. So, he gathered their things and followed her to another computer; she watched as he booted the machine up and soon, the computer was ready to go.

The mouse moved to the PowerPoint icon, clicked and, much to Summer's horror, Wtoolsa reappeared. "No!" She cried and their teacher stood up, having had enough of her antics. "Way won't you go away you damn Wtoolsa!"

Goddard put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. "Miss Roberts and Mr. Cohen, would one of you care to explain what's going on here?" He questioned, not looking too pleased. Sure, Summer was a hot but that didn't give her the right to use profanity in his classroom; he had been raised in a good Christian home after all.

Seth decided to do the answering. "You see, sir, there's this box and it won't go away. That's why we changed computers." He explained.

Summer glared at the teacher. "You're the computer expert," she began and Seth knew they were about to get kicked out of class. "Why don't you get rid of the damn Wtoolsa?"

Goddard frowned. "That's it Miss Roberts, I've had enough of your mouth today. Take your stuff and go down to the office, you can finish your PowerPoint at home." Summer narrowed her eyes but did as he said, getting her purse and her books together and stalking out of the room.

"I'll see you after school, Summer." Seth called after her. He sighed and turned back to the computer; Wtoolsa was still on the screen.

After school, just as he had promised, Seth had showed up at Summer's house to help her finish her PowerPoint. However, they had gone up to her room to use her computer but had ended up using her bed instead. As Summer cuddled against Seth's chest, pulling her covers around them, she mused aloud, "I wonder what Wtoolsa is."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Not Wtoolsa again, Summer." He grumbled but she apparently didn't like his answer.

"I don't like you making fun of me, Cohen." She snapped. "Just because Wtoolsa bothers me doesn't mean that you have to joke about it." Summer sat up and pulled the seat around herself, heading over to her computer.

Seth frowned. "Summer, wait..." He watched her sit at the computer and turn her back to him, upset. "I wasn't making fun of you." She wasn't having any of it. "How 'bout I help you do your PowerPoint to make up for it?" He offered, realizing now why everyone said the boys had one track minds. It was true.

Summer turned to look at him while she turned on her computer, something she had never done before in her life. "Okay." She grinned, pleased with her techniques. But it was true, she didn't like Seth making fun of her for how much the stupid Wtoolsa bothered her.

The computer had fully turned on and was now waiting for her to begin creating her PowerPoint. When Summer turned back to face the screen, she was shocked to see that Wtoolsa had popped up; it was like a nightmare that would never end. "It's Wtoolsa again!" She cried and banged her head against the keyboard.

Seth couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter. Summer whipped her head in his direction and glared at him, instantly silencing his laughter. "If you think it's so funny, Cohen, you fix Wtoolsa. I'm not coming back upstairs until you do." She pulled the sheet higher around her body and stalked out of the room, leaving Seth stranded on the bed.

"But Summer...I didn't mean to laugh." He called after her but she had left hearing range. "What about the PowerPoint?" Seth called louder. "What about...the other stuff?" He frowned and flopped down on the bed. Great, now Summer was mad and when Summer was mad she made sure he suffered.

"Damn Wtoolsa."


End file.
